Unknown Surprises
by RandomAlienRandyll
Summary: Every child is afraid of nightmares...but what if you were faced with something far more horrifying? How would you escape?
1. Chapter 1

1Suite Life on Deck

Unknown Surprises

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Every year th same thing occurs. The same precise routine with no changes. The only thing that switches is the group of kids. Things creep and crawl in the dark shadows of the night seeking for it's prey. People try to escape it's grasp, but are unable to as it quickly pulls you in. You become the weak one. Making it clear to you, you wont win the fight. Any attempt and scream is useless. No one will ever hear you as it drags you into the dark depths feasting on your flesh, ripping and tearing at you ligaments sinking it's teeth inside of you as your blood pours all over leaving you unconscious and eventually breathless. Nothing can win the fight. When the monster sets it's target on you it wont hesitate to pounce.

You don't believe it, right? That's what they all say in the beginning. Say it's just a little story that doesn't exist. They say it was just in spirit of Halloween approaching the time of year spirits and other supernatural entities come out. No, no, no, no, those are just lies.

When you say you saw something under your bed and your parents say it's fine when you run to them. It's not fine, it was there. Watching you. Night or day it's there. Learning every activity you participate in. Knowing when to make it's strike when you least expect it. Your screams not being heard. You see something in your closet. It's doing the same. When you are sleeping at night it's breath on your neck sending chills through your body.

This story is far worst though. Have you ever had a nightmare? A nightmare when you wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying for help wishing that something or someone would calm you? Hug you comforting you? Imagine that, but it wont cease to exist once you open your eyes. No way to escape the horror. Horror unimaginable ready to tear you apart.

You think you're safe, but you are sadly mistaken. No one is safe in this game. When you think it's over, it is not. When all is quiet it will be there to make a bang. Preparing it's way to make it's attack. It wants the goal of you gone permanently accomplished. Failing is not the option it will follow. Nothing last forever. Not even you. Sometimes life is ripped away from you as you try to save your last breath.

A/N Rated "T" for right now may change in it's future. Just a short little start. I would also like to say thank you to those of you who read and took the time to review Bailey Belle. I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

1Suite Life On Deck

Unknown Surprises

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

**A/N Okay, I decided that this is going to be chapter 2 instead, just wanted to change some things up as an idea came to my head. Yes, the block is gone! Sorry, for any inconvenience.**

The dance floor in the cafeteria was covered with fog spreading all across people's feet as the strobe lights continued to illuminate the room. Tables were spread out through the room for people to relax and sit down if needed and were covered with a blood red table cloth. There was apple bobbing at one side of the room and there was students popping out every once in a while plotting to scare the innocent unsuspecting teens that walked by. There was a few grave stones with fake skeleton hands that would pop out of them. Fake cobwebs surrounded the room. Kids were running around in costumes dancing and what not. Hearts were pumping and blood. Sweat was pouring as they all would dance to the music. Their voices could barely be head over the loud pounding of the stereo speakers.

Cody and Bailey disappeared into the mist somewhere early in the night and were not seen for a while. They were puzzled as to where they went, but the assumed they were somewhere in the crowds of people. Zack and Maya on the other hand were together dancing, but not romantically. He was just joking around and making her laugh every once in a while.

Woody and Addison were dancing nearby, but not with each other. They would just look at each other afraid to make a move. Woody craved to have his arms wrapped around her small waist looking into her eyes getting lost in them, but he was afraid of rejection once again. There was no way he would go for a guy like him he thought over and over knocking himself down. He just didn't understand what he was supposed to say to her. He always picked on Cody for not making a move on Bailey for sixth months, but he has been waiting three years. He was even more pathetic than what Cody was classified as...He had no idea how to talk to girls.

Addison was unsure if she should make the first move of just allow him to. Yeah, they would occasionally flirt, but then things could get strained between the two of them. Was he into her or was she just fooling herself? Things were getting more sticky than usual between the two. It felt like things were already over before they even began. She was nervous as she looked at him. They would make eye contact with each other once and then quickly turn away afraid. Addison was driving herself insane. There had to be a solution to he problem. The solution was to talk. She then smiled and got a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to back down, she was going after him. She discontinued dancing. She was going to approach him and confront him. She wanted to know if he was into her the same way or if it was just all up in her head. Woody noticed her fast pace walking towards him and he started shaking. He knew what was coming next...The expression that was placed on her face wasn't as welcoming, but more intimidating. Or at least he thought...

As Addison was walking over to him the light turned off the room starting to turn into complete darkness as their were gasps and screams in horror. Everyone was blinded and could not see a thing in the darkness. Moseby and Tutweiler were shouting to the crowd that they would fix it. All of a sudden they heard a loud crashed and looked for where it came now. Everyone was screaming and yelling now. Zack lost Maya and could not find out where she was in the crowd.

"Maya!" He screamed and yelled looking for some sign of her as he pushed people out of the way. He didn't care who they were, he was only focused on that girl. He didn't know what was occurring, but this protective instinct popped out of him. He could only make out shapes in the darkness. All of a sudden the music shut off and the room was just filled with screams now. They could hear screams from all different directions and then there was another crash. One of the seven foot speakers crashed to the ground almost collapsing on a girl. There was this gnawing sound that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Zack! Where are you?" He heard Maya yell back and he started to follow her voice. And that's when he saw a figure that looked like her. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight as she hugged him right back. She was now sobbing in his chest in fright. She was completely vulnerable for the first time. His concern started growing for her. He did not like this new attitude she possessed. She was hurt. He hated seeing that.

"I'm right here." He whispered into her ear over and over again. She breathed heavily into his shoulder snuggling his head into it. He then stopped to think. Where was his brother? "Have you seen where Cody went off too?" Zack asked, but she just shook her head, words unable to be formed. Everyone in the room was in hysterics. "Help me find him." She nodded as they searched the crowd looking for some sign of Cody or Bailey. He then saw what he thought was Woody and Addison and approached them.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Zack almost hollered at him. He was steamed. He had no idea where his brother could of gone. Woody and Addison both shook there head. Zack then groaned in frustration. "Shouldn't the damn lights be on by now!" He shouted in anger. Everyone was surprised by his outburst.

"Relax, man, we will find him. He probably left. Let's go check the halls." Woody offered putting a hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack nodded in understanding and they started racing towards the door. He then heard a blood curdling scream and a girls body being dragged off by something, that he was not able to see. This horrible snapping sound haunted his brain.

"What was that?" Woody said nervously and now they all were pushing on the door hard. Everyone started running in different directions trying to find an escape, but more teens started to disappear in the room. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Woody would repeatedly say closing his eyes stupefied from the events that were playing in front of him...Everyone was thinking the same thing even though they would not admit it.

Tutweiler and Moseby traveled towards the electric box at the other side of the room. Moseby opened the case with his keys as Tutweiler held the flashlight shakily in her hand. They tried to keep a clear head, but they couldn't. Moseby started flipping switches, but it wasn't working.

"Why isn't it turning on! Are you flipping the right ones!" Tutweiler half screamed at him panicking. Moseby was also panicking as well.

"Oh, and you don't think I'm trying!" He snapped back at her trying every possibility, but it turned out to be useless. "Okay, we could go to the ships control room or hopefully the ships generator will kick in soon." Moseby stated and before another word could be said they then headed in the kids direction.

"Can you get the door open?" Moseby asked no one in general. Everyone was pushing on the door and not listening to him. Moseby then joined in on it and they started banging on the door searching for some sign of life on the other side. Something was off and they knew it...something horrible was going on.

Blood started surrounding their feet as the fog kept producing more and more making the unable to see. Zack turned around pressing his back against the door and pushing, but still nothing. Then he saw something...something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Oh, no..." He said his mouth gaped.


	3. First Day

1Suite Life on Deck

Unknown Surprises

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

It was a sunny day at the S.S. Tipton the ocean was shimmering as the light bounced off of it dancing. The wind was blowing whipping passengers hair around and enjoying the day at the decks...well, everyone besides the students. The kids were in class counting the minutes down until they were released. Well at least two weren't.

The two teens with the highest GPA's in the class Mr. Cody Martin and Ms. Bailey Pickett. They would constantly take down notes even if they were already informed on a certain subject. They both had high hopes and dreams they were going to follow. Cody and Bailey both wanted to take on the opportunity of going to Yale. They were each other's study buddies and would collaborate with each other if needed. Why did they choose Yale to attend? They wanted to get a high education and get the time to spend with each other.

Why do they want to spend time with each other? Yeah, sure they were the highest in the class, but how would that have any affect on their decision to go to a certain college? It did because they were in love with one another. They had their scuffles in the past and disagreements, but at the end of the day together was where they wanted to be. They knew they could work through whatever attacked them. They knew each other for three years, but have dated for a year and a half. Over those three years they have formed not only a romantic relationship, but most of all a friendship. Dating or not dating they knew they could count on each other to be there.

Even though they were smart, that didn't mean the rest of the class were that smart. Cody had a twin brother named Zack who was his complete opposite in every way. They couldn't believe that they were even related to each other at times. Zack was the one who was recognized as the schemer and troublemaker. If there was a prank, he would be the first person to join in on it...or to start it. Zack was also considered the athletic twin. The only shots Cody could make in basketball was granny shots and in football a chair was considered more talented. Zack was talented in almost every sport. He could run circles around you and you would not be able to catch him if you tried. Zack was also a player, but recently he has became somewhat tamed. Like his brother he was also in a relationship, but with a New Yorker who goes by the name of Maya Bennett.

Maya Benett was also athletic like Zack, but she had a sweet side...Well, as sweet as someone from New York could get. Maya did have a backbone and that is what put Zack in check when it was needed. She heard rumors of Zack before they dated and she tried to avoid him for that reason, but she couldn't. He was a temptation to her. She knew inside Zack was a good guy. She just needed him to lower his guard and let that out. Zack liked her a lot ever since the first time he saw her. He would do anything for her, but he would be lying if he said he didn't look at other girls. At the end of the day though, his heart did belong with Maya. She got Zack which not a lot of people did before. They were only dating for a few month's, but they still stood strong. Maya got that even though they were dating, Zack was still a guy who would enjoy guy time. She wouldn't pull him away. She wanted the Zack that he was. He didn't have to change for her.

Even though Maya was the unselfish one, there was a selfish one. London Tipton. She could buy her way out of everything...she could by everything. London was an air head. She could hear something and then the next moment it would be forgotten. She could not contain any information except what is the biggest styles that are on demand. Her dad, Mr. Tipton owned a hotel chain around the world and owned several cruise lines. The S.S. Tipton was special though because it was the only sea school. It was specifically made for London to focus on her studies, but as hard as Mr. Tipton tried, it didn't work. London was a lost cause when dealing with academics...

Then there was Woody Fink. Woody was insecure and had a love for food. He wasn't athletic, but he was totally more athletic than Cody was. Woody wasn't serious about school like Zack and London. They all just thought it was a place to goof off, but Woody was a nice guy. When people would first meet Woody they would immediately judge him because of this weird odor and his unkempt appearance, but underneath all that was a real person.

Last, but not least there was Addison. Addison was the girl who could talk for hours at a million miles. She would say one thing and then jump to the next before someone would get the chance to respond. She had an obsession with sugar which people assumed that was why she talked so fast. Woody and her had a crush on each other, but would be too afraid to do anything about it afraid of rejection. There relationship was complicated. They would be awkward around one another one minute and extremely close the next.

As class continued most of the classes minds would drift off. Even Cody and Bailey's mind were as they shared smiles with one another. Cody had this look in his blue-green eyes when he was observing her which made Bailey blush deeply. Cody couldn't help, but grin more when she did. Zack was in the back hiding himself behind Woody's body sleeping. For him, class time was nap time. Woody was paying attention...to the clock. Counting down the minutes until they were dismissed. London was filing her nails ready to insult Tutweiler at any opportunity.

"Now, this week class, we are going to have a dance. Everyone will come dressed in costumes, but they have to be appropriate for school. It will last from six until midnight." Tutweiler said putting a bunch of flyers on the desk. This immediately caught the kids attention. Cody and Bailey couldn't wait to share a dance for the first time since the reconciliation of their relationship. Cody was not the best on his feet, but he has gotten better over the years. Zack didn't really care about school functions. Big deal, it's just a dance. Nothing exciting ever happens. It's just another excuse for girls to have guys dance with them and give them flowers...Bailey was the first to raise her hand. Tutweiler called on her because she was the first one to show any interest.

"I was wondering if you would need any assistance of any kind setting up so we can get college credit?" Bailey asked hanging onto every words that Tutweiler was going to say. She needed to get into Yale and she thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity to jump at.

"Yes, of course. The more help the merrier." Tutweiler stated and London groaned in annoyance.

"Well, I know what I wont be doing this week." She said smiling. Bailey rolled her eyes at London. She disliked the fact that London thought she could have everything handed to her without putting any effort in at all.

"Can you put me down as well, Ms. Tutweiler?" Cody asked. The more time he got to spend with Bailey the better. He refused to leave her side. Plus, better chance to get into Yale with his sweetheart. The bell finally went off and everyone was ready to leave and sighed with relief.

"If you want to sign up, I will be posting a sign up sheet soon!" Ms. Tutweiler hollered, but everyone was already gone heading towards the sky deck to relax.

**A/N Okay, lame introduction. I apologize for that, still trying to figure out everything in my head. I know some of you wanted me to update, and this is the best I could do for right now... /:**


	4. YouAgain?

Suite Life on Deck

Unknown Surprises

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Most of the kids from class decided to take a few minutes to relax and headed towards the sky deck for some fresh air. There was only one boy who did not wish to be there because he was forced to attend to the hateful duty which is properly named work. He looked on in anger as most of the students were having a wonderful time enjoying the sun and the other benefits that the ship included.

The sky deck was crowded and even Cody and Bailey bothered to go out and sat at the juice bar doing their homework. Zack chuckled at his brother and is girlfriend. It seemed as if studying was the only thing they could do with their time. Cody and Bailey noticed his laughter and after an hour of hard studying finally looked up and took in their surroundings.

"What is giving you humor?" Cody asked distastefully. Zack just grinned big at his brother. He had a boat load of insults ready to spill out. Bailey and Cody looked at Zack with a questioning look. They knew something was always up with Zack.

"Don't you know how to have fun?" Zack plainly stated with a smile hanging the towel over his shoulder. Bailey and Cody took this to offense. They were completely innocent and he just attacked them.

"Maybe we have different definition of fun." Bailey simply said with a smile back. She wasn't going to allow herself or Cody be mocked by him. Zack laughed at her response.

"You're right studying for hours without stopping does look like fun." Zack stated with a sarcastic smile. Cody noticed this and rolled his eyes. "On another planet.." Zack finished with a laugh finding amusement out of bothering the two love birds. Bailey then turned to look at Zack's brother with a disturbed and annoyed expression.

"Were you born with all the maturity?" Bailey said it more as a statement than a question with a smirk insulting Zack indirectly. Cody gave out a laugh and kissed her hand gently. Zack made a displeasing face because. Their affection was disgusting to witness.

"Please, no visuals. No one wants to see the PDA from you geek's. If I knew you two getting back together was going to be this unbearable I wouldn't of talked Cody into it in the first place!" Zack exclaimed with a snort.

"I am sorry for my brothers indecent behavior in front of you." Cody said glaring at his older brother the entire time. Zack smiled at him. He knew he was winning the fight in the war he started.

"Love you too, bro. So, do you plan on ruining the dance too?" Zack said cleaning out one of the cups the waitress dropped by that was dirty. The smile on Zack's face made Cody sick to his stomach.

"We were planning too. Why do you ask us of this topic?" Cody responded. He didn't brother returning the insult because he figured it was a waste of time.

"No, reason. I was just going to say it's fantastic that you two are going to attend. Who wouldn't enjoy your presence there with all of us?" Zack said happily and Cody and Bailey were now getting mixed messages. They could not figure out the meaning behind those words. They young couples minds were running with several conclusions.

"Wow, thanks, Zack, but are you okay?" Bailey said with a slightly worried tone. She had never heard Zack talk this way about anyone before. Well, at least not her and Cody. It was out of character for him to say something along those lines.

"Bails, should we take him to the infirmary?" Cody said still starring at his brother puzzled. They both had no idea what to do.

"No, no, I'm fine, but you didn't let me finish what I was going to say..." Now the confusion was bursting through the pores of their skin. " I was going to say it's good to hear it because you two would look amazingly well in costumes instead of your everyday appearance."

"Well, we should of seen that coming." Bailey said finishing her last problem on her school work. Cody looked over her shoulder to see if he got the similar answer.

"Bailey, I don't get something." Cody said and Bailey turned to look at him.

"What don't you understand, sweetie?" Bailey said looking at Cody with worried eyes. She checked and rechecked that equation repeatedly. She hoped she did not make a fatal error on her work.

"If Zack and I are twins, wouldn't that mean he looks the same as I?" Cody said slowly turning his head to look at his brother. Zack expected his brother to say something along those lines.

"But on me, it works, you just are...ugh!" Cody shook his head at his brother's remark. He could not recall a day when he was not insulted. Bailey latched on Cody's arms comforting him cupping his smooth soft cheek and turned his face to look towards her. Looking in those deep blue-green eyes and he looked back.

"I think...he looks dashing." Bailey said and placed a sweet kiss on Cody's lips getting a good taste. Cody smiled in content as she pulled away from it. He was wordless again and choked up like he was during their previous kisses.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, care what you think." Zack said pointing his finger at Bailey who just laughed at him this time.

"Well, when I receive my noble prize, you can eat your words." Bailey snapped back. That was one thing Cody was attracted to her about. Her dreams she would never cease to chase.

"Yeah, like we would ever live to see that day." Zack basically was laughing at her. Cody and Bailey didn't mind though. Zack would never understand what having a goal meant.

"So, are you and Maya going?" Cody asked and Zack just nodded and he made a unhappy expression. Going to dance with a bunch of kids was the least thing he wanted to do on a Friday night.

"Maya's making me..." Zack said sighing. "Probably going to make me wear a lame costume and we will have to coordinate..." Bailey's eyes widened. She didn't think of that. She turned to Cody.

"Why don't we go get costumes together so we can coordinate" Bailey said happily and Cody smiled at her. Her wish was his command. All of a sudden a short girl with long black hair ran up to them.

"Zack, I would like a water please." London said somewhat exhausted. All of the other's looked at her in confusion. She was almost panting.

"London, are you...alright?" Bailey said with a suspicious, yet caring tone in her voice. London just looked at her and smiled.

"Perfectly fine, now, I have a question for you." Bailey now observed the heiress with curiosity entering her mind. She guessed London did something inappropriate and somehow got herself in a sticky situation. Seemed as things always ended out with that conclusion. "I have been running constant laps around this stupid sea school trying to locate you and out of all places you go to the sky deck!"

"Where did you check?" Bailey said responding to an out of breath London who could barely make out a word without guzzling a bottle of water straight down after.

"I went to our room...and our room. I couldn't find you anywhere! I checked under your bed to see if you were playing hide and go seek and the closet!" Cody chuckled at London's statement at the end, but attempted to hid it. He did not want to offend one of his closest friends. Bailey lightly slapped him on the shoulder to stop laughing at her and he immediately did.

"Why didn't you call my phone? I always have it on me." Bailey said pointing to her phone which now laid on top of the juice bar's counter. London then placed her hands on her hips.

"If I can barely remember Chelsea's why would you expect me to know _yours_?" She said it in a matter of fact way. Like it was the completely obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, what do you need anyways from me?" Bailey asked. London insult's barely harmed her at all after three years.

"I want to go costume shopping and I need you to tell me how attractive I look." London said flipping her hair and then twirling it with her fingers. Oh, Bailey lost count the amount of times London requested that from her.

" London, as great as that sounds...and it does, I already told Cody I was going with him." Bailey stated putting her assignment's away since Cody and her both finished it up a while ago. London took Bailey refusing her generous offer as an insult. She would not let Bailey get away with such a thing.

"Wow, after everything we have been through and all the times I helped you, you chose him over me?" London said distastefully spitting out every words. Bailey searched through her brain for something London helped her with and came up blank.

"...When have you helped me? Besides letting me stay in your room...which everyone made you do..." Bailey said the tone of her voice changing from good to worst. You could plainly hear the sadness in it.

"Well there was that time...and also when-Oh, just come!" London said pulling Bailey out of her seat ripping Bailey's hand from Cody's pulling her away from him leading her across the deck.

"Well, I guess that dream of going with her is crushed..." Cody said watching Bailey exit.

"My dream of being an only child crushed after fifteen minutes when I was born." Zack stated with a groan.

"Whatever, Zack, I'm going to head back to my room for a shower. So hot I started sweating. You know, cleanliness is number one with flossing. Don't want gum disease!" Zack looked at his brother in complete horror. The only thing they had in common was blood it seemed like.

"Out of all people, how do I get stuck with you?" Zack said and Cody laughed walking off. Zack was Zack and he could never be changed.

Cody headed down the hall to the boys dormitory smiling and humming a soft song. Cody was in a particularly happy mood today, enjoying life. Absolutely nothing could ruin it. He had a smile that went from ear to ear.

As he was making his way down the long hall Cody took the wrong step and he plummeted to the ground sending all his supplies scattering across the floor. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" He heard a feminine voice from down the hall and he quickly sat up and started grabbing his belongings mumbling he was fine too embarrassed to look at the young girl in front of him.

"I think these are yours." Cody looked up and saw his science text book in someone's hands. He just couldn't look her in the eyes. See her reaction to his clumsiness.

"Thanks." Cody said, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was being rude. She was trying to be nice to him. He looked up, but something about the girl looked similar. He knew that face...but where?

"You're welcome...It's nice to see you again...Sir. Chef." He swallowed.

Now Everything seemed clear.

**A/N I decided to make the characters more like the show so more teasing obviously and more joking around, but don't think I wont add some drama...you should know me by now...haha (: **


End file.
